La Déception d'une mère
by Princesse Guilty
Summary: "Il aurait dû être l'étoile la plus brillante de sa vie, mais il l'avait déçue." OS sur Walburga Black et sa relation avec Sirius.


**Disclaimer** : Le monde de Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling et je ne gagne absolument rien en écrivant cette petite histoire.

**Rejoignez le FoF !** Ffnet a enfin un Forum Francophone (FoF) où tous ceux qui sont inscrits sont les bienvenus ! Alors si vous souhaitez parler de tout et de rien, des fanfics ou de vos passions, demander des conseils pour l'écriture, pour mieux vous adapter à ffnet ou pour avoir des conseils de lectures, n'hésitez pas ! Allez faire un tour sur le FoF (lien dans ma bio).

**Note de l'auteur** : Voici un petit OS de mon cru sur Walburga Black et sa relation avec Sirius. J'espère que vous allez aimer. N'oubliez pas de laisser une review. Bonne lecture.

**

* * *

La déception d'une mère**

Neuf mois qu'elle l'avait attendu. Neuf mois, patiemment, le chérissant déjà alors qu'il n'était pas encore là. Puis, après des heures de travail, on le lui avait tendu. Ce petit bout de chair rose avec déjà une touffe de cheveux noirs. C'était un Black, un vrai. Ses yeux étaient encore bleus mais elle ne doutait pas qu'ils vireraient au gris des Black d'ici quelques mois. Elle le tenait entre ses bras, ravie. Elle lui donna le nom de Sirius parce qu'il était destiné à devenir dès aujourd'hui l'étoile la plus brillante de sa vie.

Elle l'allaita pendant les premières semaines. Elle se réveillait plusieurs fois par nuit pour venir le nourrir, le couvrir ou le bercer. Elle était prête à faire tous les sacrifices qu'il fallait pour son fils. Elle en était fière. Elle était la première à avoir engendré un héritier mâle. Son frère n'avait eu que des filles. Trois petites filles très mignonnes, en particulier Narcissa. Mais, elle, Walburga, avait eu un fils. Comme elle l'avait prédit, il avait les yeux gris. Et elle l'aimait, son étoile, celle qui, auprès d'Orion, illuminait de plein feux la voûte céleste de sa vie. Et, grisée par l'expérience de la maternité, elle voulut accrocher une nouvelle étoile.

Un an plus tard vient s'inscrire le nom de Regulus à la suite de celui de Sirius. Elle avait maintenant une nouvelle étoile très brillante, presque autant que Sirius. Un deuxième héritier mâle. Le nom des Black pourra perdurer grâce à ses deux fils.

Ils grandirent tous les deux, faisant la fierté de leur mère. Mais très vite, l'aîné se démarqua de son cadet. Il était plus vif, plus intelligent. Plus brillant. Mais il commençait déjà à sombrer du mauvais côté. Il ne s'entendait pas avec sa cousine Bellatrix et préférait la compagnie d'Andromeda, celle qui comptait des Sang-de-Bourbe et autres Sang-mêlé parmi ses amis. Lors des grandes réunions de famille, encouragé par son oncle Alphard, il n'hésitait pas à se mêler à toutes sortes de gens peu fréquentables, malgré les avertissements de sa mère.

La déchéance commença à son entrée à Poudlard. Il fut envoyé à Gryffondor. Un Black à Gryffondor ! Elle en pleura de rage. Elle lui envoya une beuglante pour lui faire savoir tout le mépris que lui inspirait cette situation. Et qu'avait-il répondu ? Qu'il s'y plaisait ! Il s'était fait des amis parmi lequel le petit Potter, fils des amoureux des Moldus. Puis commencèrent les bêtises. Elles s'enchaînèrent les unes après les autres. Des lettres de la directrice adjointe lui étaient envoyées régulièrement et Walburga n'y pouvait rien. Elle bouillait de rage, menaçait, tempêtait, mais rien n'y faisait. Sirius restait sourd aux protestations. Son étoile commençait à s'éloigner.

Puis vint la haine, grandissant au fur et à mesure que le Seigneur des Ténèbres gagnait en puissance. Elle approuvait les idées de ce dernier, mais il avait fallu que Sirius s'y oppose. Il prit la défense des Sang-de-Bourbe et autres Moldus. Les disputes incessantes commencèrent. Pourquoi n'était-il pas comme son frère ? Pourquoi n'obéissait-il pas sagement ?

Il cessa de lui écrire, sauf pour la prévenir qu'il ne passerait pas les vacances avec elle. Jusqu'au jour où il ne la prévint plus. Il ne revenait plus que pendant l'été. La frustration et la déception continues de Walburga se muèrent peu à peu en colère incontrôlable. Des crises de larmes et de hurlements se déclenchaient de plus en plus régulièrement. Elle s'était résignée à placer tous ses espoirs sur son plus jeune fils, Regulus. « Tu seras l'étoile la plus brillante de ma vie maintenant. » lui répétait-elle parfois, après une crise, les yeux dans le vague.

L'été de ses seize ans, il partit. Il quitta la maison, sans préavis. Un soir, après une nouvelle dispute, il fit sa valise et descendit les escaliers, tirant sa malle de la main droite, son balai dans la main gauche. Alors que Walburga tentait de l'en empêcher à grands renforts de cris, il l'ignora, cracha une dernière fois des insultes avant de disparaître à jamais de la maison de ses ancêtres. C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle lui lança pour la première fois l'injure qui remplacerait à présent le prénom de Sirius dans son vocabulaire : « Traître à son sang. » Dans une rage folle, elle prit sa baguette et brula le nom de son aîné qui était brodé sur la tapisserie représentant l'arbre généalogique des Black. Le nom de Sirius fut banni de la demeure à jamais.

L'étoile s'éloigna à nouveau, à présent inaccessible. Elle n'était plus qu'une faible lueur menaçant de disparaître dans le ciel sombre. Mais ce qui lui permettait de survivre, c'étaient les nouvelles qui parvenaient malgré sa volonté aux oreilles de Walburga. Elle apprit qu'il avait passé ses A.S.P.I.C. avec brio, que non content de fréquenter un amoureux des Moldus, il comptait parmi ses plus proches amis une Sang-de-Bourbe et un loup-garou, et qu'il semblait s'être activement engagé dans la lutte contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Peu de temps après, Orion s'éteignit. Il ne restait plus qu'une étoile qui éclairait la vie de Walburga et cette étoile la quitta à son tour quelques mois plus tard. La vie de Walburga s'assombrit. Tout était noir autour d'elle et Sirius était trop éloigné pour l'éclairer. Elle entrevoyait parfois la faible lueur, fugace, éphémère. Un rêve, croyait-elle. Et une nouvelle crise se déclenchait, devenant le quotidien de la pauvre femme.

Le coup de grâce fut porté deux ans plus tard. A la une des journaux, la félonie de son fils côtoyait la célébration de la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Un assassin. Elle avait engendré un assassin traître à son sang. La faible lueur disparut et tous ses infimes espoirs avec.

Elle finit sa vie dans la haine, inconsolable, folle à lier. Elle avait tellement prévu pour lui mais il ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de réaliser ses rêves.

Il aurait dû être l'étoile la plus brillante de sa vie, mais il l'avait déçue et elle mourut, dans l'obscurité.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu. N'oubliez pas de laisser une review ou sinon un exemplaire du portrait de Walburga Black sera accroché dans votre chambre avec un maléfice de Glu Perpétuelle ! ^^

Princesse Guilty, militante du Front d'Incitation aux Commentaires (FIC).


End file.
